


The Reason is You

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Stark Sibling Fluff [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Multitude of Characters, Protective Arya Stark, Protective Jon Snow, Protective Siblings, Redemption, Self-Sacrifice, What do you do when your sibling's life is in danger?, You go all out of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: 'Everything we do, we do for you.'
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Sansa Stark
Series: Stark Sibling Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589629
Kudos: 10





	1. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a smile is worth more than gold.

The cold was getting nigh unbearable. 

And yet Jon preserved. He clutched the steel sword with both hands.

He knew why he was doing this, and nothing would stop him.

He remembered that day, seven years ago......

_  
"You aren't holding it properly." Jon said "Here, let me adjust that for you."_

_And he did exactly that, adjusting the grip so that there was a better chance of hitting the target._

_The smile he received for his trouble was huge, and Jon couldn't think of a better reward.  
_

He turned to look at the figure sitting behind him.

"I'll protect you." he thought silently "So that you will smile again, like you used to."

Then he turned around and charged in.

He would kill a thousand enemies and more if it meant his sibling would smile like that again.


	2. Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, one's gotta do what one's gotta do.

Left, right.

The stance was important, Arya knew.

It was how she always managed to win her standoffs with Bran, after all.

Those were happier times, simpler times.

In front of her, it was happening in slow motion.

The ancient foe grasped his sword, pulling it out slowly, taunting the both of them.

Like she once used to taunt Bran.

"Stay away from my sibling, asshole." Arya thought furiously

She unsheathed her Valyrian steel dagger.

It was a gift. A gift from Bran.

Just like the Needle was a gift from Jon.

And she would use it.

Use it to save his life.

Left, right, left.

The Night King grabbed her in a chokehold.

Left to right. Right to left.

The dagger flew from her right hand and she caught it with her left.

And she plunged it into the torso of the undead being that threatened her little brother's life.

"No one messes with my siblings but me." she whispered into the wind


End file.
